


Pride

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Gen, Levi's POV, character introspection, episode 22 tribute, great barrier grief, scouting legion, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tribute to the fallen Scouting Legion, in Levi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how much I reblog about SnK on tumblr, I am still not a big fangirl over it BUT I am a fangirl of the humanistic aspects in it, especially with how unexpected character deaths can be and the grief, guilt and wills they leave in their wake. So, the Scouting Legion’s wipe-out came as a terrible blow even if I had seen it coming in this setting and it doesn’t make the pain any less.
> 
> Here is my tribute to them, written in Levi-heichou’s POV. :’)

Through the years, you are not shocked any longer by how fast lives can come and go; it is the way they go that gets to you.

( _s t a i n e d b a d g e s l o c k e d i n a d r a w e r_ )

There are a billion dozen ways you can imagine how things had gone wrong against the titans; how Petra, Aruo, Erd and Gunter could have been **crushed** or **stomped** or **snapped** or **torn** , but before the inevitable, they had begged for your belief,for your faith in them.

You had given them just that, and you will have it no other way because they would have fallen, aware — that no matter what — you are _fucking_ proud of every single one  
of them.

And you still are, no amount of time and grief can induce you to erase that fact.

( _t h e d e a d d o n o t c o m e b a c k, t h e r e i s n o p l a c e f o r t h e m h e r e_ )

You stand alone now, carrying on humanity’s flickering hope upon your beating, bleeding heart.

( _b u t y o u w i l l n e v e r f o r g e t t h a t t h e r e w a s a t i m e w h e n y o u w e r e n’ t_ ) “


End file.
